Copy Man
Description "A Gotcha Borg who was born to explore planets. He duplicates his opponents and fights them with their own power." Alternate Color Copy Man's blue horns turn red. Don't let the blue body fool you though, his body cycles through a variety of colors normally. That the photo (above) for this borg shows him with a red body and blue horns, while this picture of his alternate (below) has the opposite is entirely coincidental. Analysis/Strategy Using this Borg This borg only has one attack... just one. And on one hand, while that makes him a little more limited in his initial approach, it means that he is a lot easier to master, until he transforms that is. If Copy Man hits an enemy with his Copy Attack he will transform into a copy of them for about 15 seconds. Copy Man himself is a little weak, so it is important to be able to copy people very effeciently so you don't spend as much time running around as Copy Man himself. Copy Man can sneak up on enemy units, and if he hits them with a Copy Attack he can transform into them for a short period of time. Unfortunately however, on the hectic battlefields of Gotcha Force, sneaking isn't always an option. Plus, Copy Man draws a lot of aggro so most of the time your opponent is going to be trying to kill you while you try and copy them. Because of this, using this borg is all about positioning and tacking in order to hit the desired opponent with a Copy Attack. When sailing a ship against the wind sailors employ a technique called tacking where instead of sailing straight into the wind (which is impossible), they sail back and forth in order to gain ground. Similarily, Copy Man is able to use this technique in order to close in on his opponent if he is attempting to copy a unit that is attacking back. One of the things that helps him do this is his air dash. Copy Man's air dash is extremely horizontal. He is able to stay in the air and dash around for long periods of time. Like most borgs, Copy Man faster in the air than on the ground. Use this in order to close in. This is not only important for closing in on your opponent, but when you are above your oppoenet it is the perfect time to use your Copy Attack for 3 reasons. For starters, it seems to be more accurate. Most enemies aren't able to attack directly above them as well, so you are able to safely attack them from their blind spot. When Copy Man uses his Copy Attack, he shoots his head at the opponent. If he misses, his head goes sailing far away and takes awhile to return to him. He cannot work on charging up another Copy Attack while waiting for his head to come back. However, if you throw you head at an opponent while you are directly above them and miss, your head will hit the ground and you will be able to immediately begin charging up for another attack. Lastly, it helps Copy Man be evasive. He only has 290 HP at level 10 and only 1 point in defense. He is brittle and needs to be evasive. If you are airdashing and get above them, after using your Copy Attack you will either hit and transform and can strike from behind, or you will go sailing away to safety. It is also important to know your limits where this borg is concerned. Copy Man is not able to copy: Fortress Borgs, combined borgs (Cyber Death Dragon, Cyber Macine's, etc), Cosmic Dragon, Death Head, Cyber Dragon, or Megaton Robot's head (this list may be incomplete). If he hits any of these with his Copy Attack he will simply deal damage. WATCH OUT! It is possible to copy a unit and lose HP while doing so. If Copy Man copies a unit whose max HP is lower than Copy Man's current HP, his HP will be reduced to the maximum of the borg he is turning into. Against this Borg As established above, Copy Man does best when he gets in close. However, he is very fragile. If you are confident, you can use some fancy footwork to try and evade him and strike while he is vulnerable. Otherwise, you can meet him with range as long as you remember that he can throw his head pretty far. It is also important to be able to judge when Copy Man's Copy Attack is fully charged, because then you know when to back off your assault and get slippery. This might mean playing a few matches with Copy Man yoursefl to get a feel for how fast he charges his Copy Attack. Some good counters for this borg include any quick and hard to hit borgs (preferably fliers like Ring Valkrie, Beam Wing Red, Orange Fighter, etc.), and any borgs with a shield. Just be careful to keep that shield between you and Copyman at all times. Your shield won't block his Copy Attack if he attacks from above or behind you. Moves How to Get this Borg The most reliable match one can get this borg from is "Defeat the Copy Man unit!" which can be found in the Construction Zone & "Retake Mana's Home" The force sequence for this borg when using the 20th Force Glitch is: 2, 3, 12. Category:Knuckle Borg Category:Borgs_Following_the_Normal_Level-up_Schedule Category:Borgs_With_Alternate_Versions